


Put It With the Other Ducks

by lessthanpie



Category: Super Dictionary
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpie/pseuds/lessthanpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary didn't know the whole story, but she knew something was going on that Green Arrow <b>wasn't telling her about</b>.  Green Arrow was good at <b>keeping secrets</b>.  This caused some issues in their relationship, but they couldn't seem to find the time to talk about the fact that they were both now very close to their friend Green Lantern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It With the Other Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=hug.jpg)

Black Canary told Green Arrow that she liked to hug him. He asked her if she'd ever hugged a bear.

That was when she started to think that their relationship was not quite as romantic as it had once been.

Sometimes Black Canary **gets upset** at Green Arrow because he just doesn't understand her. **She doesn't like it** when he aims his arrows at her, even when he says he's aiming at a tree or something. It just makes her nervous. Green Arrow thought it was romantic to tie notes to arrows and shoot them to Black Canary. She reminds herself that it's the thought that counts. When Green Arrow rings the doorbell by shooting an arrow to request entry to her home, Black Canary thinks he is silly.

She lets him in **anyway**. She lets him in **despite his childishness**

She let him in even though **he had forgotten her birthday**. Green Arrow brought Black Canary gifts to make up for **being a thoughtless jerk**. He gave her a bow to shoot arrows and one for her hair, and she bowed to him in response because she liked homophones. He liked how she bent over. He liked it even better later that night, when she bent over naked in front of him to make a good target for Little Arrow.

Sometimes, Black Canary felt like Green Arrow liked his fancy hat better than he liked her. He sure spent a lot more time making sure it was exactly right than he spent considering her and her feelings. Once, the wind blew Green Arrow's hat off and he went chasing after it without even a word to Black Canary. She would have helped him, if he'd **asked**. She would have **sought help from** a bird to grab it for him, because birds were good at that sort of thing. But he didn't **ask** , and so she let him run off after his hat on his own.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=offer.jpg)

Black Canary was tied up while Green Arrow attempted to barter for her release. When he wouldn't raise his offer beyond helping with the villain's plan, she **was very unhappy**. It all worked out okay in the end, because the villain didn't gag her and didn't realize that her power was in her voice and she could save herself, but she was still pretty **miffed**.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=matter.jpg)

Later, Green Arrow had the feeling that Black Canary was upset with him about something. He asked her what was wrong, but she had reached the point where she just didn't want to talk about it.

If he had to **be told** that his girlfriend would have preferred that he put a little more effort into rescuing her, she didn't think that he deserved to have it **explained** to him.

Black Canary had finally had it with Green Arrow not appreciating her. She bought a train ticket and headed out of town. This time, she was really going.

She really meant it, until she looked out the window and saw him driving beside the train, speeding along while trying to look in the windows for her. She thought maybe she ought to give him another chance, if he was risking his life and his car by driving so crazily just to try to find her. She got off at the next station, and he promised to do better.

She let herself believe him.

It wasn't always like that. Sometimes they had a pretty good time together, like it had been in the beginning.

The first time they met, Green Arrow caught a bird's nest and put it back in the tree. That was what first made Black Canary think he was **sweet**. Green Arrow was **nice and kind** to help a bird.

Green Arrow wasn't a particularly talented singer, but Black Canary liked it when he tried anyway. She didn't join him to show off, but because it was **fun**. They were **a blast** at karaoke parties.

Green Arrow had made a painting for Black Canary, but a kid took it and tore it up. It was just one thing too many for Green Arrow, who was having an extremely trying day, and he **burst into tears**. Black Canary hadn't realized he was so sensitive about his art, and told him not to **cry**. She reminded him that it was the thought that counted, but the only thing that really comforted him was **sex**. **Fornication** made him feel better.

When Green Arrow asked Black Canary what she would like to do besides sing like a bird, she told him that she would like to roar like a lion. It seemed to her that would make her feel better when she was frustrated. Green Arrow took the idea of making her roar as a **challenge**. Black Canary was willing to forgive him, because he **did his very best** to get her to make all kinds of animal sounds.

Black Canary and Green Arrow often found themselves surrounded by thugs. They used their powers to defeat them, and then they went home and had a lot of sex. They always had a really good time once they got their adrenaline **pumping**. Green Arrow and Black Canary took turns **moving up and down** as well.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=telescope.jpg)

  


[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=unusual.jpg)

  


[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=slip.jpg)

Sometimes, they liked to **roleplay**. They liked to **pretend to be other people**. It was fortunate that Green Arrow liked to spy on Batman, because Black Canary kind of had a thing for him. Black Canary liked to imagine she was having sex with Batman, and Green Arrow liked to dress up as Batman. Black Canary pretended to slip on some **oil** while Green Arrow, dressed as Batman, watched from the shadows. Later, she was happy they had **lube** close at hand.

Green Arrow **wasn't the only** man in Black Canary's life. She did **know the touch of another**. It started when she got kidnapped by some bad guys, and someone other than Green Arrow rescued her.

When Black Canary went missing, the bad guys had revealed that she was in an attic somewhere, but they wouldn't be more specific. Green Lantern was lucky enough to find her, and he was glad she was safe, but he didn't untie her right away.

"You look pretty good in ropes," he told her, leaning casually against the wall.

She had almost freed herself, but she didn't give him any indication of that. She kind of liked the way he was looking at her and wanted to see how far it might go. She was looking for a way to show her **appreciation**. Green Lantern deserved her **gratitude**.

"Thanks, but if I'm just going to lie here I'd rather lose them."

"Why don't you **lose your clothes** and keep the ropes?" he suggested. "Why don't you get **naked**?"

"You'll have to help me out with that."

He crossed the room quickly enough that he could have been mistaken for Flash. He slowed down some for other things, once they got going. Black Canary really appreciated that.

After that, they saw each other a lot. The first time she went to his his place, Black Canary was surprised and a bit charmed by the singing toy duck that Green Lantern kept in his house. She would find out later that he had a bit of a **fetish for waterfowl**. It was somewhat less charming when she realized he **got off on her ability to mimic birdsong** , but she didn't really mind too much. He was very good about sharing his skills as well; the ring was extremely versatile.

Black Canary and Green Lantern had decided to meet up at a hotel. Black Canary told Green Lantern where to meet her, and checked in there. He got Motel 6 and Super 8 confused _again_ , and got a room at the wrong one. They both fell asleep waiting for the other to show up. They were both **frustrated** by the **lack of sex**

Green Lantern thought he ought to give Black Canary a gift to **make it up to her** for ruining their plans. He found the perfect flower that he was sure would **make her forgive him** , but someone else almost got first! He got _very_ upset when someone tried to pick the flower he had already decided was perfect for Black Canary. He would have done anything he had to in order to stop them, but he didn't have to try. They gave up in case he might be crazy. He rushed across town to give her the gift, and even though she owned a flower shop, she was so pleased by his thoughtfulness that she **forgave** him. In fact, Black Canary was so happy about the other things Green Lantern did for her in the storage room that she gave everybody who came into her flower shop that day a free flower.

Green Arrow and Green Lantern were friends with each other. Sometimes they had superhero adventures together.

Green Arrow and Green Lantern were out on their own in the woods, looking for a man who may or may not have gone into a particular hut. It was pretty **boring** , sitting around with **nothing to do** , so they started talking about things they had in common. They talked about their jobs at first, and how annoying Flash could be to work with. (Once, he was supposed to bring Green Lantern a **rope** , but he brought a ladder instead. The ladder couldn't be **used to tie someone up** , so Green Lantern had to improvise. Green Arrow wouldn't tell the whole story, but he was still pretty annoyed about the time Flash had made Wonder Woman yell at both of them.)

The bad guys finally made an appearance, but there were **a lot** of them. There were **too many** bad guys for Green Lantern and Green Arrow to handle by themselves, so they decided to **flee**. As they were **running away** , Green Lantern found himself too far into the swampy water to get out on his own. He needed **help**. Green Arrow had to come and **save him** before he sank and drowned. A toad jumped on his head, and that wasn't **helpful** at all.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=duck.jpg)

When Green Arrow got there, he helped Green Lantern get out of the water **without drowning**. Green Lantern had made friends with one of the ducks, and insisted on seeing her to **safety** as well. "Put it with the other ducks!" he said, trusting Green Arrow with the duck as well as himself.

"What other ducks?" Green Arrow wasn't actually all that worried about any ducks, while they were being chased by a group of what might have been zombies, but he figured that Green Lantern had a reason for his concern.

Green Lantern ducked under the branch. "There were other ducks! I think they might have been eaten!"

"Well, they _are_ delicious." Green Arrow took the duck, only to discover that they had come across those mysterious other ducks, milling around in the small pond he had just stumbled into. Now his feet were wet and he was holding a duck that did not want to be held. He dropped it amongst the others, and it sent the entire flock into the air, which startled their pursuers into a **change of direction**. They **weren't being chased anymore**.

"You can't eat them!" exclaimed Green Lantern, watching the birds with admiration all over his face. "They are truly noble creatures, and we owe them our lives."

"We will not eat these ducks, because they are your friends. We will eat **other ducks**. We will eat ducks that are **not these ducks**."

Green Lantern thought that was very considerate of Green Arrow.

The next day, Green Lantern was out looking for the ducks that had saved him and Green Arrow the previous night so that he could thank them, but they were not around. He did, however, see a flock of geese, and was struck by how much bigger and stronger and even more majestic they were than the ducks. His obsession had expanded.

He went into town to see if he could find Green Arrow there, and found him shopping for a new hat. Green Arrow tried on a **large** hat while Green Lantern watched. It turned out that they both had a thing about **size**. Green Arrow was **very interested** in measuring how long his arrow was. In fact, he was a little bit **obsessed** with the **measurements** of both hats and arrows.

He meant these things both literally and as a **metaphor**. Specifically, by **"arrow"** , he meant **"penis"**.

Green Lantern and Green Arrow went into the dressing room, and had to try very **hard** not to make any noise, even though their penises were hard and **firm** , too.

 **Afterward** , Green Arrow had to buy a new green shirt. **Post-coitally** , Green Arrow's shirt was ripped to shreds, but at least Green Lantern had managed to stay quiet.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=stare.jpg)

A few days later, Green Arrow and Black Canary were out for a walk, neither of them talking much to the other even though they both were thinking of the same thing, Green Lantern, though they couldn't say so. It made Green Arrow kind of cranky.

"What are you **looking at** , Black Canary?" he demanded. "Stop **staring** and say something if you have something to say."

"I thought I saw a thief."

She had, in fact, seen the thief, but she was really staring at Green Arrow as he flew over the street, looking for the thief. Watching him made her **hot**. It made her **want to have sex**.

Green Lantern caught the thief, but it was Black Canary who had to identify him in the lineup. After it was done, Green Lantern **took** her back to his place, and then he just **took** her. They **went to his house** and he **made love to** her. They were both thinking about Green Arrow the whole time.

Black Canary didn't know the whole story, but she knew something was going on that Green Arrow **wasn't telling her about**. Green Arrow was good at **keeping secrets**. This caused some issues in their relationship, but they couldn't seem to find the time to talk about the fact that they were both now **very close to** their friend Green Lantern. They were both **sleeping with** Green Lantern, but not at the same time. They were trying to get to Green Lantern, who needed help, but they were running into a lot of problems in their attempt to get there. First they got lost, and then they came across a fire that threatened the entire forest.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=problem.jpg)

Black Canary was working very hard trying to put out the fire. Green Arrow picked a really inconvenient moment to acknowledge their relationship issues. Black Canary told him they ought to put the fire out first, and then they could talk. Instead, once they fire was out and they had located Green Lantern, they **dealt with their feelings** the same way they usually did. **They had sex.** Immediately. They just couldn't wait, even though Green Lantern was nearby having issues of his own.

[  
](http://s1216.photobucket.com/albums/dd372/yuleanone/?action=view&current=lie.jpg)

The villain forced Green Lantern to give up his ring. He really needed some help. Green Arrow and Black Canary were **lying together** in the bushes. They were in the bushes together **in the biblical sense**. They were quick about it, though. After only ten minutes, they were ready to help Green Lantern.

Green Lantern appreciated the help. He invited Green Arrow and Black Canary to his house for dinner. He thought the time had come to tell them both how much he enjoyed the sexual relationship he had with both of them.

Green Lantern hoped Green Arrow and Black Canary liked the dinner he **made** for them. He **cooked** a chicken. It wasn't going to **make** it any easier to talk about the relationships that had sprung up between him and both of them, but he hoped it might help. They were going to need their strength if they took to his threesome idea like he was hoping they would. There was also lemonade and cake, which turned out to be a good thing because Green Lantern found that he didn't want to eat chicken anymore, once he noticed that it **looked like** a duck. He didn't want to eat anything that **resembled** a duck.

It turned out that they both thought that Green Lantern was very **smart**. They both thought he **had a good idea**. (Not about the chickens or the ducks, but about the three of them having sexual relations with each other all at the same time.)

Black Canary in particular was pleased with their new arrangement, though she did wonder how long she ought to wait before she asked Green Lantern to dress up like Robin when Green Arrow was being Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can safely say that _The Super Dictionary_ is not intended to be read cover to cover, but if you do so there are all kinds of narratives waiting to be discovered. Like Lois Lane is really mean, and Tomahawk and Jody are so totally married to each other, and I'm pretty sure that Jonna Crisp's spaceship is an interplanetary brothel. (I'm not even touching the Bats and the ridiculous and dysfunctional relationships going on there.) I wanted to tell a few of these stories, but time, alas, did not allow for more than a rumination on this obvious threesome. Maybe some other time.
> 
> Everything that happens in this story is extrapolated from an actual entry. I only hope I've come close to capturing the random and "educational" style of the source material. I added a few relevant scans that I haven't seen online a lot for the benefit of those unable to access a physical copy of this masterpiece.


End file.
